


Bilingual Banter

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Dirty Talk, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Skype, Spanish Kink, True Love, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: "You look like you're gonna eat me.""I'm so horny that I'm not even gonna make a vore joke."Jasper/Gwen while David's at camp.





	Bilingual Banter

"You look like you're gonna eat me."

"I'm so horny that I'm not even gonna make a vore joke."

Gwen simply couldn't help but laugh. They laid together on their bed, missing their husband, who was working camp for the summer. Jasper descended on her neck, suckling a hickey tantalizingly behind her ear, his tongue swiping apologetically across the spot. The blonde couldn't help but hum indulgently at the taste. Gwen whimpered, feeling tense as that mouth tasted her skin, cataloged her flavor.

"Shit," she gasped as Jasper pulled back mere inches and growled huskily into her ear, "Mine." She looked at him and bit her lip. "Wow," she said breathily, "That's a nice change of pace. You haven't growled at me in at least six months." He looked her in the eye, grin shifting from confident to goddamned smug. "I'm sorry, mi cielo." Gwen groaned, "You use your powers for fucking evil."

"I learned from the best. Now, which one was my favorite, hm, mi muñequita?" Gwen giggled. "You know, when I taught you some Spanish, I didn't expect it to be a kink of yours." Jasper snorted, "Oh don't pretend that I'm the only guilty one here. You love it as much as I do, and we both know David can't keep his shit together when you talk like that." Gwen shrugged, drawing close. She asked almost shyly for a kiss with a hand caressing down Jasper's bare chest. He smiled happily and erased the distance between them. As he kissed her, he slipped his tongue in immediately. Gwen wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, savoring as his arms pressed her against his warm body.

"Feel good, muñequita?" Jasper fretted slightly as Gwen remained remained quiet after he pulled away. "Yes," she said softly, "you just, you're, ah, fuck me?" She giggled nervously and hid her face in his neck. He encouraged her gently, "You can tell me. Just think of what to say." Gwen sighed, exasperated, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said reservedly, "I still suck at dirty talk, even after all this time."  
His eyes softened. "Doll," he says patiently, with a hint of authority present in his tone, "what do feel?" Gwen averted her eyes. "Warm," she said after a moment, "Warm and safe. That still isn't dirty talk, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're cute." Jasper hugged her a little tighter. "You are mine."

He kissed her again, slow and captivating. Gwen melted against him. "You know, something? I only let you two call me 'doll'. If Kevin did it, I'd kick him in the dick."

Jasper snorted, he had to. He absolutely loved this woman. Just how lucky can a man get in his life!?

"Because you know we adore you. Or at least, I hope you do. Because it's true."

Gwen sighed and smiled, " I know."

Jasper caressed her neck with his hand. Gwen practically purred, melting into the touch. That hand is big. It could wrap around and squeeze. Kill her. But instead, it lingered, fingers play with her hair. 

Knowing how much Gwen felt when he did this made him feel powerful. "Oh, honey."

Gwen giggled again as she met his eyes. Those blue eyes held so much. Gwen had never been looked at the way he and David do. That sense of wonder made her stomach knot. "I think we lost hold on dirty talk, hm?"

Jasper shrugged. "I'm trying to figure out your mood. I guess, anyway?" He broke his speech to place the hand on her neck on her hip instead. "What do want, baby?"

Gwen snorted, "That's a trick question. I want you. I never know what to expect from you. But I know that it's you. Te deseo, mi milagro." 

Jasper felt emotion flooding every part of him. He knew she meant it, every bit of it. "Well, mi muñequita, what if I lay you down and worship you until you tremble at every touch. I could tear you apart and put you back together. You seem to like when I do that." Gwen gasped involuntarily, "Maybe," she whispered, pulling him atop her, "Tell me more."

"You mean how I'm gonna leave marks all over this pretty body. I'm going to drag my lips across every inch of your skin. I'm gonna savor every little noise you make. I'm starving, dear, and you look pretty good."

Gwen lost control and whimpered. Pressing her thighs together, she scratched at his shoulders. "Do it. And keep fucking talking. I have how you figured that kink out, but I'm glad you use it. Never thought I'd say that."

Jasper mumbled something about everyone being wierd, but didn't matter because that warm tongue began to taste her mouth. She released every ounce control, begging willingly as he pulled away, "Please, Jazz, mi rey! Te necesito."

Jasper chuckled darkly, and swooped down to take most of her small breast into his mouth. His tongue assaulted her nipple as he encouraged the long legs that wrapped themselves around his hips to grind against into him. She started to pant.

He released her and kissed her again, breath heavy. " I'm gonna drown between these thighs. Best way to die. Ten out of ten."

Gwen smirked. "What about David's ass?" Jasper could help but genuinely cackle. "Okay, okay," he admonished as soon as he caught his breath, "Suffocating in Davey's ass is just good. You two make make me want to die of a heart attack at eighty-three because we're still trying to to fuck. It's kinda poetic, isn't it?"

Gwen pushed away some hair from his eyes. "I might have a kink for philisophicals with blue eyes."

"Your definition for philosophy must be pretty out there."

"Maybe, but you're more sincere than any of the five philosophy majors I dated. You managed to figure out something they never could."

Jasper smiled again, "That's okay. I have a kink for bilingual liberal arts majors."

"That are taller than you in heels."

"Mm, that is certainly a perk."

Gwen shook her head. "You're so great."

"I'm about to either fuck you or eat you out one. Which will it be?"

She hummed. " Well, I want you to get something out of it, too-"

"I'm happy either way, cariño. Which do you want? Want me to taste you? Torture you slowly, or fuck you good and hard, make you scream?"

"Taste me. God. . .please, J-jasper."

"Spread your legs, mi cielo."

He rubbed her with his fingers, watching her melt into the mattress. She moaned softly, as if she tried to hide it. He smirked and brought his hand to taste her. He groaned at the taste.

"This is what I was hoping you'd choose."

He kissed the soft of her stomach. She giggled. Gwen touched his hair. When he immediately met her eyes, the pair had the same thought.

They were going to die in the other's eyes.

He repositioned himself and happily ran his tongue across her opening. "You taste good," he moaned. 

"Mas!"

Jasper ignored her and continued to lap lazily at her. She shuddered now. She panted needily. Clawing her nails against her scalp, she howled at a particularly slow lick. He was going to kill her. His hands caressed her thighs just before he caved in.

He suddenly probed her clit maddeningly. Soon, his tongue was inside her. He drew her closer, moaning. His beard tickled her tantalizingly. When he pulled away, he looked at her with a smirk and licked his lips slowly. 

"¿Sabes cuantos te amo?"

 

Jasper softened. He drew her in for a kiss, soft and slow. A dance of sorts. Gwen hummed, knotting her fingers in his hair. The musk of herself was like acid on his tongue, leaving her desperate for more. 

When he pulled away he answered her, "No. But I think it's a lot more than I think."

He turned his attention towards her shaky legs. "I should really finish up, huh? I think I've teased you enough."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Please, Jasper."

He licked his lips again and went back to his meal. There was something enchanted about Jasper's mouth. As if it was built to charm and please. 

When she felt her climax bloom within, she bit her hand and released a piercing cry.

Jasper sat up and pulled away. "I want to hear you, muñequita." 

Her eyes widened. "Okay. S-sorry about that."

"Wow. Now I finally get the pity love thing Homestuck."

"Owen Jasper Vaughn, don't you fucking dare."

"How passionate," he said with a snicker. Gwen grumbled, pulling him down, "You want a hand job or not?"

Jasper wisely shut up, taking her sloppily. Groans and slurps occasionally fell from him. Gwen wondered just what other things she should let him in on.

Her orgasm smashed her daydreams away. She cried loudly for him, her voice faltering weakly as she wept his name. If Jasper hadn't become so disciplined, he'd have definitely come.

"Muñequita. . ."

"Mi milagro."

"You've never told what that means."

Gwen hummed warmly, "my. . . miracle."

Jasper would've sighed had his breath not snagged in his throat. Gwen's hand wrapped his girth expertly. "Lay down, Jazz."

He didn't skip a beat, feeling relief in his muscles as he rested on the bed. He groaned, as she looked him up or down, weighing her options. She abruptly opened and reached into David's and Jasper's bedside table for a small bottle. He shuddered.

"What if I teased you, mi amor?"

"I don't think I'll make it that far, Doll."

She grinned and opened the cap. A single, slick finger teased him.

"Shit."

"Good, or do I need to stop?"

'She's so attentive, ' he thought fondly. "Do it, please."

"Tell me to stop if-"

"Always."

Gwen gulped. 'Alright, then'. She layed down and turned on her side. Jasper took the hint and sat up for her arm to come across and reach his dick. She rubbed around his entrance tentatively, kissing his thigh, sucking a fair hickey. He gasped.

Her finger finally pushed through his entrance, and he groaned needily. "Gwen, I'm close already." "Come whenever you want, baby."

She reached up, prodding gently until a whine escaped his lips. She took hold of his cock. Continuing to rub the spot that made him whine, she stroked his neglected member. He groaned and howled enthusiastically. She grinned appreciatively. She would have to beg for him more. The appeal was undeniable. "Go on, cariño. Come for me, you've earned it." He bellowed with her praise. "Gwen," he moaned, "it's so good. You feel. . .fuck, Doll, please! She sped up her hand as it pumped him expertly. Gwen kissed his hip again. It wasn't long until his orgasm sent starbursts into his eyes. He panted hotly, crying out as he came against his soft middle. A hand pet his hair lovingly. "Pelo," she says fondly, crossing the room to retrieve a towel. "Hm," he responded sleepily. "Your hair," she mused, wiping him clean of himself. "Oh," Jasper clicked, "neat." She giggled. With the towel tossed near the bin, she laid down beside him. "You're warm," she said. "So are you." She brushed her fingers across his scars. He rubbed his hand firmly rubbed her back. "Te amo." "How do you say 'I love you, too'?" "Yo también te quiero," she answered softly. "Yeah," he smiled and spoke, "that." She sighed and nuzzled happily into his chest, rubbing his stomach with her hand. "Damn, my jacking hand is asleep." Jasper laughed heartily and grabbled his phone. "Think it's too late to call Davey?" "No," she reasoned, "if I know David, I know he's still awake." Their Skype was answered immediately. The voice that picked up was tired, but warm, kind, and welcoming. "Hey. I've missed you!" Jasper and Gwen and grinned happily at their ginger. "Sorry," said Gwen a little sheepishly, "We should have called sooner." "Maybe," he said quietly, "but I've only been in for about a half an hour. I kinda needed the me time to be honest." "Noted," chimed Jasper sympathetically, "Anything particularly note worthy?" "No, just long summer days," he said sweetly, "The middle of summer is always the worst. I miss you guys so much." "We miss you, David," Gwen assured him gently. "When is the dance again?" "Another week and a half," sulked David, "I'm counting the hours." "So are we," Jasper smirked, "It's not as warm without you here." David's eyes glimmered, "You're staying overnight, correct?" "Of course, hon. We've got some pictures coming your way, too." "You two will be the death of me." Gwen snickered. "Sabemos, mi cielo." "Gwendolyn," he warned softly. "Sorry," she conceded, "I know what it does to you." "It's okay, though I do hope that's a sneak peek." "It can be if you want. I'll say whatever you want me to." He laughed happily, "I love you two so much!" "We love you, too, Davey," they both said. "Goodnight, loves." David sighed dreamily. "Goodnight, honey," said Jasper lovingly. "Good luck, babe. We'll be the ones over 5'3"." David giggled, "My Gwen." When they hung up, Gwen yawned and waited for Jasper to put his phone away. As the cuddled against one another, Jasper spoke, "We're the luckiest people on Earth." "Fuck yeah, we are." "Goodnight, Doll." "Goodnight, babe. I love you so much." "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr.


End file.
